


Sky full of stars

by nessaa_mp4



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib and Gaz supporting their father, Dibs kinda a jerk in a future chapter, Gaz is so done with everything, Gen, Gir is trying his best, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Mama membrane is mentioned, Pre zadf, Theyre still enemies, ZADE, Zims an asshole, but he’s a bit clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaa_mp4/pseuds/nessaa_mp4
Summary: Getting dragged to a social event with his Dad and sister was not Dibs plans for a perfect Friday night. But what can you do when you want to support and be there for your father while having no clue an evil bug attempts to cause mayhem.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is actually my first fic that is more then one chapter- I don’t know who to write buT here!

Hands fumbled aimlessly as they tried to fix the dark blue tie, clearly it had hardly been used, as it was all stiff and unwrinkled, except for the folds it had from being in its packaging and stuffed in a drawer for so long. Dib Membrane grimaced as he looked at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, having the appearance of an awkward pouting teen trying to put on a tie and failing profusely. He gave up and groaned as he yanked it off, tossing it to side as it landed on the bath mat next to the tub.

Instead he combed his hair, gelling up his signature cowlick, which would normally just be an awkward stuck out tuft of hair, but he did not let anyone outside of his home know that. He let out a tired sigh, then tried to make a faux smile, trying to see if he would at least be able to trick anyone that he actually wanted to go with his father to his stupid social event. At best, Dib looked like he was at least being paid to go.

He looked over at the tie and debated whether to try and struggle to put it on again, he stood there, squinting as he began to think, but suddenly he was startled out of his thoughts when there was a loud and abrupt banging at the bathroom door, causing him to stumble to the side and hit his hip against the sink.

“Dib get out! You’ve been in there for half an hour!” Gaz shouted, “Don’t even think about trying to stall because dad isn’t going to let you stay.”

Dib was currently hunched over in pain from hitting himself against the sink, “Okay... okay! Give me a second..” He huffed as he turned and swung open the door, seeing his younger sister standing there, arms crossed and with a stiff, almost angry expression. She was also already changed and possibly even ready to leave, wearing a black frilly dress with clear, puffy bell like sleeves, with some magenta stockings and dark brown wedge ankle boots. She looked even more annoyed about having her evening of video games, pizza and relaxation ruined because their father wanted to drag them along to some event they didn’t even know anything about.

“You still haven’t gotten your tie on? Pathetic.” Gaz cackled as he pushed Dib slightly out of the way, who simply shifted his balance to his opposite foot and kneeled down to pick up his tie.

“These things are ridiculous, it’s like some sort of snake..” He grumbled as he stood up straight and began rolling up the tie, ready to cram it back into his drawer, “it’s like it's purposely trying to choke and kill me! There is no way dad is going to make me wear this.”

“Whatever, just let me do my hair in peace.” Gaz seethed as she opened the vanity cabinet and pulled out several flasks of strange unknown hair products that Dib knew absolutely nothing about.

“Right.” Dib said as he stepped out of the bathroom, his socks sliding onto the carpet of the hall. He stood there for a couple of seconds before making his way towards his room, pushing open the door as he entered the dimly lit bedroom.

His room was a mess, blinds tightly closed, clothes scattered in random places, he hadn’t even made his bed today. Dib sighed as he walked to his drawer and put away his tie, he really rather not wear it. Then he took a step back and flopped back onto his bed, listening to the sounds of the old mattresses springs creaking, it seemed very appealing to just hide under his blankets and binge watch his favorite shows, or maybe even try to keep investigating the strange cryptid he had gotten a little obsessed with recently, big face, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to. Sooner or later his dad would come and knock on his door demanding that hurry up or they would be late, even though they were going to leave two hours before the event even started.

Dib sat up from his bed and reached over towards the ground, getting his dress shoes he had set out for himself, and quickly slipped them on, tying the laces carefully. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten so dressed up to go to any sort of event… There was one faint memory that his brain scratched the surface of, but he was still too young when they had attended their mothers funeral, and it was mostly a blur to him at this point. Besides, he'd rather remember her alive, which again, he had very very few memories of.

Dib shook his head to drag himself out of his thoughts and stood up, walking to his closet and pulling off the suit jacket from its respective hanger, and slipping it on. He did not like how restricting the material was, so stiff and a bit too small for him, unlike his nice dark trench coat. And the many several duplicate coats he had, he almost seemed like some sort of cartoon character. He brushed it off and walked over to go out into the hall, deciding that he was now ready to go downstairs and wait with his father for Gaz to finish getting ready. Now that he stopped to think about it, he looked quite fancy, except for the fact that he did not put on his tie, mostly because he really had no idea how to. He slid across the carpet with his dress shoes, almost tripping over the stairs and splitting his head open. Once making it safely down the stairs, he walked past the living room and straight into the kitchen, seeing his father faced away from him, seeming to be making something. Most likely some sort of herbal tea.

Professor Membrane was the first to speak, after noticing that his son had entered the room, he turned around slightly, almost pretending to be a little bit too surprised, “Ah! Son, good to see that you’re ready to leave..where is your tie?” He asked as he dipped his tea bag into his mug of hot water, stirring it around with a dingy spoon.

Dib looked back down to his buttoned dress shirt, noting that his father was probably going to make him put on that tacky tie, he looked back up to him, it was strange to see him with such formal and solemn clothing, and not his regular attire of his lab coat, yet it was pretty normal for Dib and Gaz to see him without the lab coat covering almost the entirety of his face though, it would just be a little off putting for people living outside of the Membrane home that never saw him in casual lounging attire.

“I’m not putting it on, it suffocates me.” Dib declared as he turned to the dining table and reached over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl that was placed neatly in the center, “And please don’t make me put it on.”

Professor Membrane frowned, it was hardly noticeable, but it was there. He took a sip of his tea before answering, “Very well, that is very understandable son,” he stated simply before setting his mug down onto the kitchen counter, shifting his jacket sleeve slightly upward to check the time on his smart watch, “Is your sister almost ready? We need to head out in a couple minutes to get there on time.”

“Uh..yeah I think so..she’s just doing her hair I think.” Dib said as he bit into his apple, the proceeding to speak with his mouth full, “Also I thought the event was at eight, why are we leaving right now? It’s barely six o’clock.”

Professor Membrane grabbed a hold of his tea cup again, this time he had a very...peculiar expression written on his face, as he took a long sip of his drink again. Dib looked at him oddly, as he had not answered his question.

“Dad...why are we going so early..?” He said with a more skeptical look on his face, feeling a chunk of the apple slowly and painfully going down his throat.

“Er..well..” Professor Membrane started, “We are all kind of going to pitch in, and finish setting up some things, before guests begin to come.”

Dib stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at his father with the same squinted expression, and then he raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean...we?”

Professor Membrane straightened his posture, “I mean you and your sister are going to help me and the rest of my workers in finishing up setting everything before the guests get there.” He asserted more firmly this time.

“Ah.” Dib mouthed simply with a zoned out stare and dumb smile ridden on his face, setting his apple on the table, not bothering to take another bite out of the fruit, “So we’re going because...you want us to be your work laborers.” He sounded a bit tired, but not surprised, “How...fun.”

“No! It is not at all like that!” Professor Membrane said with an awkward chuckle, “This is very important to me, and I would mean alot for you and Gaz to be there... and we could also use some extra pairs of hands to help..”

Dib pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking about what his dad had just told him. He supposed that supporting his father with this would be a nice thing for both him and Gaz to do. If only it would also be the other way around.

“Alright I am all ready to go.” Gaz’s voice said out of nowhere next Dib, startling him for the second time today as he turned slightly to face her. Professor Membrane seemed to have gotten a sudden burst of energy, now that they were all ready to head out.

“Very well!” He said as he simply dropped his cup onto the counter carefully and walked his way past Gaz and Dib, grabbing his car keys in the process, “Let us go!”

Dib grumbled as he slumped further into the backseat of the car, feeling a bit disgruntled that Gaz had called shotgun first, then almost bashed his face into the car window when Dib tried to slip by into the front seat. Now he just sat there, listening to the quiet sound that was the radio, and the constant pinging coming from Gaz’s gameslave. Dib turned to the window, watching the buildings and stores as they whizzed past them. There was still light out, but the evening seemed at least very soothing. Yet Dib would have rather spent his Friday night at home.

“Gaz honey, I am going to have to ask you to leave your little video game in the car once we get there.” Professor Membrane denoted, keeping his posture and eyesight fixated on the road in front of him. This gained an almost gasp like noise from Gaz, who as one may tell, was not happy with this request.

“What?! Dad you’re kidding…” Gaz chastised, lowering her gameslave a little, “are you serious..”

Dib shifted a little in his seat as he watched his dad simply nod slightly with an awkward expression on his face. He almost seemed nervous…it was quite rare to see Professor Membrane nervous for social events...Dib assumed that this event was something that was very very important to his dad, and he would like everything to go as perfect as possible.

Gaz simply grunted and continued playing on her gameslave, a little bit more grumpy now, savouring the little time she had left with it before she had to shove it into the glove compartment. Dib kept listening to the sounds it made as he leaned against the window, hoping that everything would go well for his father, and that the time passed by quickly so he could go back home and hide under his blankets.

“Dad wake me up when we get there.” Was the last words Dib said as he drifted off to take a nap, knowing that once he opened his eyes again they would most likely arrive at their destination.


End file.
